A YearandaHalf
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Just another oneshot because I was bored. This was inspired by LoveOfVelma's story The Kiss That Never Happened


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!  
**

_**A Year-and-a-Half**_

Shaggy paced outside of the Emergency Room doors with Fred. They'd been in there for way too long. Shaggy could only think of memories as he waited. He remembered the kiss. She had told him he'd been a hero all along, she had kissed him.

Fred grew paranoid. When was she coming out? Was it only him, or did two hours pass as two years? He thought back to when they were lying on the ground, cornered by the black knight ghost. He remembered seeing the concern, the care in her eyes. He saw the love.

Shaggy sat down and ran his fingers through his thick, messy hair. Had it really been a whole year-and-a-half since the kiss? A whole year.... Another memory floated into his mind. He saw her in the snow, her beautiful white dress flowing in the wind. The snowflakes, fluttering down, kissed her hair, leaving beautiful white diamonds in her dark brunette curls. Her eyes, a beautiful pool of amber and chestnut swirling together in the most beautiful of ways. Her face was slightly colored with therosy blush of winter as it left her cold, butterfly kisses.

Fred couldn't have been more anxious if he tried to be. How much longer? He thought back to when he had asked himself that same question not a year before. Her long, shining, red locks hung around her face and body as if she were a goddess. The red roses she held, though beautiful as they were, withered at the comparison oh her beauty. Her long lilac gown fit her as though made only for her by the hands of fate themselves. In her beautiful rosy locks, she had delicatly tied, small white lace daisies. Her face shimmered with beauty and was set aglow in the afternoon sun. No maiden, goddess, or angel would ever match the beauty she showed. He quivered as her rosy lips curved into a smile that would live in his heart forever.

Shaggy and Fred jumped up as a nurse, still in her scrubs, came smiling into the room.  
"Is there a Mr. Rogers and a Mr. Jones present."  
"Yes!" Shaggy and Fred answered together. The nurse stifled a laugh.  
"Will you please come with me?" Shaggy and Fred followed the nuse through the maze of hallways. The nurse stopped in front of a room marked 801 A. "Right in here fellas." They stepped in and immediatly were taken by the sight they saw. There, lying on the bed, were Daphne and Velma. In Daphne's arms she held one bundle and in Velma's she held two.

Shaggy walked over to Velma and sat in the chair beside her. "Hey." He whispered. Velma smiled at him and whispered,  
"Hey," back at him.  
"Can I?" He asked a little nervouse, still whispering and looking at one of the bundles.  
"Of course. They are your daughters after all."  
"I have daughters?" He asked in sudden amazement, carefully taking the small bundle into his arms. He moved the folds of the blankets carefully away from her face. He saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. She had soft brunette hair already growing and his dark brown eyes. Shaggy smiled as she looked up at him and smiled.

Fred walked slowly over to Daphne and pulled up a chair. Daphne smiled and they shared a kiss. A tiny hand came from the blanket and Fred took it smiling.  
"You have a son Mr. Jones." Daphne told him smiling.  
"A son...." Fred repeated. He carefully took the small child and held him close in his arms. A face peeked out and Fred smiled, he had Daphne's green eyes. The hair was mostly blonde, but small streaks of red hair could be seen.  
"Do you have a name ready for him?" Daphne asked as they had both agreed he could name their first child.  
"James. James Matthew Blake Jones."

Velma carefully moved the blankets from the other daughter's face and showed Shaggy. The two looked exactly the same only this daughter had messy tufts of dirty-blond hair, already visible and Velma's shimmering amber and chestnut eyes. "What should we name them?"  
"I've kinda always liked the name Jane. You know, after Jane from Tarzan." Shaggy offered looking at the tiny form in his arms.  
"Jane sounds lovely." Velma agreed. "Do you have a middle name for her?"  
"Marie, after that scientist you like." Velma smiled. He knew her so well.  
"Jane Marie Rogers." Velma said carressing the small baby's cheek that Shaggy was holding.  
"Do you have a name for her?" Shaggy said, indicating the baby that Velma was holding.  
"Yes, Elizabeth. Elizabeth Anne Rogers."


End file.
